Sleepy Confessions
by Livelier
Summary: "You should be sleepy more often." What happens when neither Lily nor James can sleep? Slightly crazy oneshot. Rated T for a little bit of language. Enjoy!


_A/N: I was really, really bored today, and I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to put it into writing. It's not too great, but I'm okay with it. Enjoy, and review!_

_Disclaimer: I have been accused of being JKR on Polyjuice Potion, but unfortunately, that is not true. _

James Potter dragged himself slowly down the stairs. After yet another row with Lily Evans, object of his affections—obsession, according to Sirius—and four hour long Quidditch practice, he really was worn out. In fact, he kind of felt like falling asleep right then and there. So, why, pray tell, was he going down to the common room at 2:11 on a Tuesday morning?

"Bloody Sirius," James grumbled to himself as he felt his way through the dark to the couch. He plopped down on the sofa, and adjusted his pillow. Just when he closed his eyes, a bright light flicked on. "Oh, bloody hell! For Merlin's sake, will you turn that damn light off?!" he whispered irritably to the unseen culprit.

He heard a soft chuckle, and a silky voice reply, "What got your knickers in a twist, Potter?"

One of James's eyes flashed open. That didn't help much—he had left his glasses on the table next to his bed, and was practically blind without them—but he didn't need to see to know who it was in his company. Not knowing what to say, he just muttered a simple "hey".

"You couldn't sleep either?" Lily Evans guessed in a sleepy voice. The light was extinguished, and James happily closed his eyes again.

He shook his head. "Sirius snores," James explained groggily.

"Figures."

James laughed quietly, thinking that this was the most civil conversation the two had ever had. And he found it much more enjoyable than the constant yelling and hexing.

"You know I'm sorry about earlier, right?" James said after a moment of silence, praying she wouldn't react the same as usual.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" she asked, sitting up in the armchair, wearing a confused expression. "I told you that your head could pass as an over-inflated balloon. And I called you a insufferable git."

James shrugged, but he was beaming into the pillow. "I'm the one who started it, remember?"

She cocked her head to the side. "No, I don't actually. I can't even recall what we were arguing about," she said. "It's kind of sad, really."

"Yeah, it is," James agreed, racking his brain. "I think it was something about which brand of quill was better quality…"

Lily gave one short laugh, shaking her head. "I just realized something earlier, after our row, when I was talking over it with Alice."

"What?"

"I don't…hate you anymore," she announced after a bit of hesitation. Really, she felt like saying something more along the lines of _I fancy you, James_, but decided that might be pushing it for one night. "I've been so set on hating you since first year, I never noticed your good assets. We have both been blinded by hatred."

"I've never hated you." Lily laughed again, more freely this time. "You seem to be in a much better mood when you're tired," James noted, cracking his eyes open a bit. All he saw was a blob of red, and the outline of her slim body.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to normal by morning. I could always make up for it," she added thoughtfully.

"No, I think you should be sleepy more often. I wouldn't mind that one bit," James said hastily.

"Of course you wouldn't."

James didn't bother to reply to that. He rolled over, and pulled the afghan off the back of the couch, draping it over himself. _1 Snitch, 2 Snitches, 3 Snitches…_

"James? James, are you asleep?" Lily whispered. He heard the creaking of a floor board and then something jab the side of his stomach forcefully. "Ouch!" She pulled her finger up to her face to examine it. She had poked his chiseled abs a bit too hard for her finger's liking.

James smiled, but didn't say anything. "Alright, Lily, you can do this. It's just like practice," he heard her mutter under her breath. His brow furrowed in confusion. What was she going to recite? Her History of Magic essay?

She sucked in a deep breath and began her speech in a fervent, but gentle voice. "James, you've grown up a lot this year. I've grown to know you much better during patrols, and after the first month of school, you didn't annoy the hell out of me anymore." James grimaced. Some sincere monologue this was turning out to be. "And by the second month, I grew to enjoy your company. I craved it. But I couldn't understand why that was. It didn't make sense to me.

"Every day, I waited eagerly for when you would come and ask me out. But you didn't. That confused, and hurt me. What if you didn't like me anymore? Then we started getting into more and more arguments, and you finally just stopped talking to me. I longed to hear your voice, and see that look in your eyes you got whenever you looked at me. So, I started nagging at you, just so you would yell at and insult me. It was much better than the silence. At least when we were yelling, you were looking and directing your attention to me. Now, I understand why I did all that."

She took another deep breath, and James waited impatiently to hear the words that had the potential to change his entire life. "I fancy you, James. A lot. I fancy you a lot. And it's not something I can just ignore, and wait for it to go away, because it's not going to. It's one of those permanent changes. And I can only hope, and pray that you haven't moved on." He felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against his exposed bicep, and her silky hair brush against his t-shirt. Lily pulled herself up from her kneeling position, and crept back to the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitories.

"I haven't," James whispered audibly.

Lily froze at the bottom step when she heard this. After a moment, she smiled in his direction. "Goodnight, James."

Needless to say, they both slept peacefully after that.

_A/N: Yup, that's it! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to turn it into a multi-chapter or not. Review, please!_


End file.
